Phantasy Star Online 2 (Video Game)
Phantasy Star Online 2 is a fictional MMORPG that appears in Phantasy Star Online 2. ''It is an online action RPG developed and maintained by the company ESC-A, and is the world's most popular MMORPG. Overview ''Phantasy Star Online 2 is an online, massively multiplayer action role playing game. It was created by the prolific Japanese company ESC-A, and is installed on all modern computers and video game consoles. In this game, players immerse themselves in a foreign space-fantasy universe with many planets. Players become members of ARKS (Artifical Relicit to Keep Species), a space-travelling organization dedicated to defeating the Darkers, evil creatures created by Dark Falz, and traverse the galaxy to stop the Darker threat. Planets Players can travel to a variety of planets, including: * Naberius: A lush forest planet with frozen regions. * Lillipa: A desert planet inhabited by a cute rabbit-like race known as Lillipans. Underneat its sand-covered surface is a underground network of tunnels that hint at a once-advanced technology. * Amdusica: A planet of two regions: a volcanic region that comprises the planet's core, and a network of floating islands. This planet is inhabited by a draconic race known as the Dragonkin. * Vopal: An ocean planet inhabited by the Oceanids. Underneath its oceans is a vast seafloor strangely devoid of water. * Harukotan: A feudal Japan-like planet inhabited by two races: the Shironians, who live in the White Territory, and the Kuronians, who live in the Black Territory. Races Players can create their own avatar with one of four races. * Humans: The balanced race, and the progenitor of every other race. * Newmans: A race with technical aptitude. Their trademark are their pointy, elf-like ears. * CAST: Android-esque robots adept at controlling Photons. * Deumans: A race of pale-skinned, horned humanoids with an unusual eye. Classes Players can select from one of nine Classes to play as. * Hunter: A class balanced for solo play. Has good survival and melee damage. * Ranger: A class viable for support, wielding firearms from long range. * Force: A Technique class that conquers the battlefield with a plethora of Techs. * Fighter: A close-ranged melee class that trades survivability for sheer power. * Gunner: A stylish class that wields firearms, getting up close and personal to destroy enemies. * Techer: A melee/tech hybrid class that can use their technique prowess to augment their power. * Braver: A strike/ranged hybrid class wielding Katanas and Bullet Bows. * Bouncer: A strike/tech hybrid class that wields strong melee weapons while using Techniques to support themselves. * Summoner: An easy-to-play class that wields Pets. Purpose .]] The true purpose of Phantasy Star Online 2 is to allow Mother to get in touch with the ARKS dimension, using Earthlings as unwitting pawns in her machinations. Earthlings who play PSO2 and create an avatar physically create a person in ARKS, registering as an "unidentified ARKS". The game doubly serves as an interdimensional link between the dimension where Earth resides and the dimension where ARKS resides. Humans with a Level 2 Ether potential may use the game to travel to the ARKS dimension. Prior to the Earth incident in EPISODE 4, this link was exploited by Dark Falz Apprentice, whose power had returned to her. In order to manifest once again, Apprentice used the interdimensional link to summon Darkers to Earth, intending to kidnap Earthlings with great Photon affinity to use as a potential host. Aika, a member of Casra's division in ARKS, was sent to Earth through the link in order to counter Apprentice. Gallery Pso2 ep1 63.png|The ESC-A startup screen Pso2 ep1 64.png|Kota's desktop Pso2 ep1 91.png|Creating a character in PSO2 Pso2 ep2 50.png|One of Itsuki's duties as Seiga Academy student council vice president is to write reports about PSO2 Ep1 com1.png Ep9 com1.png Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation